The Greatest Gift
by Breanie
Summary: REWRITTEN - Harry receives the best gift of all from George.


**The Greatest Gift**

**AN: **This is a one-shot I decided to write after reading all sorts of time travel stories and seeing some of the excellent work done in the Twin Travel Challenge. I thought that if Harry could travel back in time he would want to see his parents. I hope you enjoy it! I stuck to Deathly Hallows as much as I could – ad-libbing what I think happened in what JKR didn't tell us.

Please review!

PS: I don't own anything its all JKR and I don't own the lyrics those belong to Elton John and the Village People – nor do I own page 499 of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.

**Harry** Potter yawned loudly as he stared down at the stack of reports in front of him. They were tediously boring and most of them all listed similar attributes – something to do with dangerous or suspicious behaviour. Harry had learned rather quickly that being an Auror was not as exciting as one would think. Of course, he still enjoyed it immensely because he knew that he was doing good and to him, that was the only thing worth doing. He tapped his quill impatiently on the document he was looking at trying to absorb the information.

_The suspect was last seen fleeing from the scene of the crime at 2100 hours brandishing his wand as well as a dark cloak (victim claims he bore the Dark Mark). The suspect is approximately five feet eleven inches; Caucasian male; brown eyes; blonde hair; and weighs roughly 245 pounds …_

Harry's eyes began to droop slightly and he caught himself, glaring crossly at the paper in front him. He jolted when his name was called and he looked up from his cubicle grinning slightly when he saw who it was.

"Hey Handsome, no sleeping on the job now?"

He grinned at her. "Sometimes I can't help it. I had a rough night."

Michelle Gardner's eyebrow rose. "Now sweetie, I've told you I don't need to know the details of what you and the Missus get up to at home. I just want to see you ship-shape at the office."

Harry laughed, leaning back in his chair and scratching his chest. Michelle Gardner was the head of their department and everyone in the office was in love with her. She was without a doubt one of the nicest people he had ever known. She was also probably one of the best Aurors and she ran the office like a champ. No one even considered crossing her because she was just Chell. Everyone loved her. "That wasn't what I meant. What can I do for you?"

She sat comfortably on the side of his desk sliding her fingers through her short crop of black hair and held out a small folder. "I know you're loaded with paperwork already, but this one's important and well, you're one of the best."

Harry flipped open the folder and his heart ached when he saw the photo of the child. He couldn't have been any more than five years old and he had a cute little dimple in his chin. His bright blue eyes stared up at Harry from the picture.

"His name is Dylan Lang," Michelle continued as Harry stared down at the picture. "And he's been missing for twenty-four hours. I know this is something I wouldn't normally give you so close to your vacation time but … Potter … this is Derek's son." Michelle said quietly.

Harry's emerald green eyes met her blue ones. "Derek … shit, Chell. What happened?"

Derek Lang was the head of the Maintenance Department and a really friendly guy. He never had a bad word to say about anyone and he was always around to lend a helping hand to whoever needed it.

Michelle lowered her voice slightly and leaned in closer to him. "He and his wife were at a party and Dylan went outside to play with the other kids in the back yard. No one is really sure what happened but one minute he was on the swing and the next he was gone. They searched all around the area but … nothing. Poor Nancy's a wreck. He's their only child."

Harry nodded. "I'll do my best, Chell. Derek's a nice guy."

She grinned at him. "Thanks, Potter. I know you and your partner are both off for Christmas vacation starting in two days so I really appreciate this."

He nodded. He was off to vacation in two days but he knew that if he didn't find this little boy by then his vacation would be postponed. "I know. I'm on it."

Michelle nodded at him and Harry turned back to the folder in his hands. It took him ten minutes to read through everything in it. Once he was done he grabbed his cloak and his wand and he headed out into the field. It was time to re-trace the steps of Dylan Lang.

Three hours later, Harry was back at the beginning. There was no sign of a struggle anywhere on the property. There were no witnesses yet at least fifteen other kids and four adults had been in the backyard at the time. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he eliminated possibilities and formulated theories mentally as to what could have happened. He turned slightly at the pop and gave a small smile to his partner, Michael Corner.

"Corner, about time you showed up."

Corner rolled his eyes, brushing his dark black curls out of his eyes. "Shut it, Potter. You know I was out an assignment for the Minister. Chell said something about a missing kid?"

Harry nodded and quickly filled his partner in on what was going on. Michael nodded slightly as he listened, deep blue eyes roaming the area as he did.

"What about accidental magic? My cousin once wished so desperately to be at a pizza parlour when he was six that he apparated himself there." Michael explained, scratching his chin with his wand.

"I've thought about that. The problem would be finding a place to look." Harry explained.

Michael grinned at that. "Well, let's get started."

It was four hours later when they found him.

Dylan Lang had indeed used accidental magic. At five years old he had wanted to be at the cottage where they had spent the summer. He had been begging and begging his parents to take him there and when they had instead taken him to the party, he had wished enough to go the cottage that his magic had brought him there. His parents were immensely relieved.

Harry and Michael headed back to the Ministry of Magic together, both happy to have found the kid. Both of them had unfortunately had to find missing children that did not result in a happy ending.

Michael followed Harry into the elevator to head back up to the offices and he grinned at him. "I had to go to St. Mungo's earlier to question Hydrok on the trial and I ran into your wife. She's getting sexier and sexier every time I see her."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Sorry about your luck, Mike, but you gave her up for Chang."

Michael nodded. "Well, I was a git, you know. Besides, it never would have worked out between Gin and me, we're too different. As for Cho … well, that's still working, kind of."

Harry turned to look at his friend. It still surprised him to say the word. He had never really gotten to know Michael Corner in school as both were in separate houses and hung around different people, but Corner had been in the D.A.; he had been a great Quidditch opponent; and he had been there eager to help Harry in any way possible in the final battles against Voldemort. But it wasn't until six months ago that they had been pushed together and had become friends.

Harry had decided to become an Auror for certain after the defeat of Voldemort when he was seventeen. He and Hermione had returned to Hogwarts a year later than they were supposed to and taken their N.E.W.T.S. Harry had immediately been accepted into the Auror Academy but he had only been forced to take a six month training course rather than an additional three years because of his defeat of Voldemort. His skills were what the teachers of the Academy called above being taught. He had been nineteen when he had been hired on as an Auror in the Department of Dark Objects and Missing Persons. It seemed that his skills were good for that particular department and he enjoyed his work immensely. Now he was twenty-one and Corner, who had graduated over a year ago had been immediately paired up with Harry.

It turned out that they worked extremely well together.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, turning his mind back to his friend. "What's going on with you and Cho?"

Michael shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's just … she wants to get married and crap like that and hey … I mean … we've been on again off again since I was in fifth year, but … shit, Harry, I don't want to get married yet!"

Harry nodded in understanding. He knew Michael well enough to know that he wasn't ready to settle down. Ginny had always claimed Michael was a bit on the wild side and that she couldn't even picture him married. "Well … if you're not ready than you should just talk to her about it."

Michael rolled his eyes. "I've tried but then she turns on the water works! She says I should look to you as an example since you and Gin have been married for what – two years now?"

"Actually, going on three years," Harry supplied, grimacing as he remembered how many times he himself had been forced to put up with Cho's waterworks. "Mike, honestly, me and you are nothing alike in that way … I was ready to get married. I love Ginny more than anything else in the world, more than I even knew was possible to love one person. We're extremely happy and we were ready for marriage … both of us."

Harry smiled now as he thought back to it. He and Ginny had reunited the night of Voldemort's death and had been together ever since. He still smiled as he remembered it.

_Harry left Ron and Hermione in the Headmaster's office and he headed down the path to the Gryffindor common room. The only real thought on his mind was getting a sandwich. He was suddenly exhausted and starving. He didn't really think of much else at the moment … except for Ginny. He missed her desperately__, but he didn't want to disturb her tonight. She needed to be with her family. _

_She needed to mourn Fred._

_He stepped into his old dormitory, surprised to see it still so intact when most of the castle was in ruins. He stripped down and walked naked into the bathroom to stand under the hot spray. His entire body ached but he couldn't help but smile as he ran his hand over the lightning shape scar on his forehead. Voldemort was gone and he had done it. He stood under the spray for what felt like an hour before he pulled himself back together and washed up quickly. The hot water had felt like paradise on his sore body. He found his rucksack on the floor mixed with his dirty clothes. He pulled out a pair of clean pajama pants and collapsed on his old bed. _

"_Kreacher?" He almost whispered it because of sheer exhaustion._

_There was a pop and the elf bowed low to him. "Harry Potter has defeated the Dark Lord. Kreacher is proud to serve such a noble master. What can I do for you, sir?"_

_Harry smiled at the elf. "You fought brilliantly tonight, Kreacher. Thanks for your help."_

_Kreacher's ugly face split into a toothy grin. "You are very welcome, sir!"_

_Harry nodded. "Listen, do you think you could bring me a sandwich?"_

_The elf grinned and disappeared with a pop. He was back in less than two minutes with a towering plate of sandwiches and pickles. Harry grinned and thanked him. He ate as many of the sandwiches as he could (since the plate kept refilling itself) before he placed it on his night side table and lay down feeling ten times better. He heard the dormitory door open but he didn't say anything. He didn't want to talk to anyone._

_The curtains on his bed opened up and Ginny stood there smiling down at him. She didn't say anything; she just slipped into bed with him, resting her head on his bare chest and tracing the line of his dark hair from his bellybutton upwards._

"_What are you doing here?" Harry asked her. "You should be downstairs with your family."_

_She turned to look up at him. "I was, now I'm here with you." She looked down at his lips for a moment and then she leaned in and kissed him softly. It reminded Harry instantly of the brilliant kiss they had shared so long ago on his seventeenth birthday. His fingers buried themselves in her hair and he moaned as they kissed. When she pulled back a little while later, she was smiling at him. _

_Ginny's hand brushed over his chest. "You're so skinny."_

_He nodded. "That's what happens when you live on wild mushrooms and grass."_

_Her chocolate brown eyes met his. "When I thought you had … I wanted to die too. Everything inside me just shut down."_

_Harry pulled her back into his arms. "I'm sorry. I just had to make Voldemort think I was dead so … it was worth it though, right? I mean … he's gone, forever."_

_Ginny nodded. "Very worth it." He could feel her tears on his chest so he pulled her closer._

"_I'm sorry about Fred, Gin."_

_She nodded. "Percy said he died laughing."_

"_Yeah, he did. I was there. Percy started dueling with Pius Thicknesse and actually said 'Minister, by the way, I'm resigning'. Fred said something like 'you're joking, Perce' and he had this big grin on his face. Then there was this explosion … no one saw him get hit."_

_Ginny wiped at her tears. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes and then she asked. "Will you tell me what happened, what you did now?"_

_Harry turned so that they were lying together on his four poster and staring into each other's eyes. "Yes."_

_As he told the tale of the last three years he felt a huge weight lift from his chest. He had never felt so good telling someone before but he knew that by telling Ginny he was doing so much more than just telling her. He told her of the prophecy and how he had started his lessons with Dumbledore. He explained all the different memories he and Dumbledore had embarked on and how Dumbledore had concluded that Voldemort had made seven horcruxes. He explained the hunt that he, Ron, and Hermione had finished. When he got to the point about Snape's memories, he stuttered._

"_What is it, Harry?" She asked, her fingers linking in his._

_Harry's eyes moved down to their joined hands. "I love you, Ginny Weasley."_

_Ginny's eyes widened. "What?"_

_Harry swallowed carefully. "I love you. I'm sorry that I've never told you. But I … thinking of coming back to you is one of the things that kept me alive. I wanted you to know that. Even if … even if you just want to be friends now."_

_Before Harry could say anything else, Ginny's mouth was on his. Her body was on top of his and they were kissing again. He lost himself in her taste and the feel of her body, his hands roaming over her back in pleasure. When she pulled away there were tears in her eyes again._

"_You idiot! I've been in love with you for years!"_

_He grinned at her, tilting his forehead down to hers. "I was really hoping you'd say that."_

_She laughed as he kissed her tears away. "So what happened next?"_

"_Well, I really wanted to tell you how I feel because I realized tonight that not telling someone hurts more than telling them." _

_He explained how he had viewed Snape's memories and how Snape and his mother had been best friends; how Snape had been in love with her but had never been brave enough to tell her. Finally, he explained how Snape's memories told him that he was the final horcrux. He felt Ginny shiver in his arms at those words._

"_What? There was a piece of Tom's soul in … inside of you?"_

_Harry nodded. "Which is when I realized I had to die. The prophecy stated "neither can live while the other survives", so we both had to die."_

_Ginny buried her face in his shoulder. "But it wasn't true, right? Voldemort's gone and you're not dead."_

_Harry explained to her how he had gone down into the forest and walked right up to Voldemort, his wand in his cloak and had let him kill him. Ginny had gasped now, holding tightly to Harry's hands. He explained how he had only fooled them because Narcissa Malfoy was only concerned with Draco. He explained how he had to lie there pretending to be dead as Hagrid sobbed over his body and carried him into the castle. Then he told her of how he had met Dumbledore at King's Cross station._

_Ginny listened intently as he explained what happened and how he knew that if he used the disarming spell against Voldemort he would win. She cuddled closer as he finished his story and then she reached up and kissed him softly._

"_You are the bravest, most incredible man I have ever known, Harry. I'm so proud of you and absolutely terrified for you at the same time." When he grinned at that she kissed him again. "And I love you."_

_Harry brushed her hair out of her eyes and kissed her again. "Will you be my girlfriend again, Gin?"_

_She grinned now. "Gladly."_

Harry was pulled out of his memories by Michael's odd look and he shook the thoughts from his head. He had proposed to her the next Christmas and they had married the following July as soon as they both had graduated from Hogwarts. Ginny had worked through the Healer's Academy and Harry had entered the Auror's Academy. Now at twenty-one, Harry was beyond happier than he had ever been in his entire life and he knew Ginny was the number one reason for that happiness.

Michael sighed as they stepped back into the Auror office. "Yeah … I'll figure it out. I mean, I do love Cho and I don't want to lose her. I'll figure something out."

Michelle came running up to them the moment they stepped back into their cubicles which were directly across from each other. "You did it! You found him! Oh thank goodness!"

Michael and Harry grinned at each other.

"Yeah, it's all good, Chell." Harry said.

Michelle smiled warmly at them. "Listen, this was a big case since it was Derek Lang's son and … Harry, you can have tomorrow off, start your vacation a day early. You too, Mike. You two deserve it. Go home and spend Christmas with your families."

Harry grinned at her. "Thanks, I'll definitely do that."

She hurried off and Michael grinned. "Man … wish we always got rewarded with good things."

Harry laughed. "It would be a lot nicer, but think of it this way. We get our two week vacation, but when we come back the paperwork will be doubled."

Michael sighed and pouted. "I'll flip you for it."

Harry grinned now. "Forget it, Corner. I outrank you and I say the paperwork is all yours."

"Git."

Harry laughed. "And proud of it."

*****

**By** the time Harry had cleaned up the paperwork he needed to it was six o'clock. He was an hour behind schedule but he wasn't concerned. Ginny knew he would be late since he was working on getting everything done for his vacation time. He grabbed his cloak, his wand, and some of the paper work he needed before he made his way out of the office. Two weeks vacation sounded like absolute heaven. He had barely stepped into the elevator when he heard his name. Hermione Granger – Hermione Weasley now, he corrected silently – was running towards him, her arms full of books.

"Harry! Wait!"

Harry kicked his foot on the side of the lift so that Hermione could rush in. "Where's the fire?"

She grinned and furiously blew curls out of her eyes. "I wanted to talk to you. I don't know if Ginny's mentioned it yet but we decided to do the party in your backyard rather than at the Burrow."

Harry nodded, thinking back to what Ginny had told him the night before. On New Year's Eve they were having a big party to celebrate the New Year with family and friends. "Yeah she mentioned it last night. What about it?"

"Well, I had some ideas as to the set up. I jotted them down here; can you give them to her? I won't have time to stop by tonight." Hermione gushed.

He nodded. "Sure." He accepted the paper from her just as the doors opened and Ron Weasley stepped inside. His hair was windblown and he had his broom under his arm.

"Ron! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked in surprise.

Ron was the Keeper for the Chudley Cannons and had been for the last two years. He and Hermione had also finally gotten married only six months earlier and both were deliriously happy. Personally, Harry was just glad to seem them together. It really had taken much too long. In fact, it had still taken over three months for them to get together after the final battle. Both of them were too stubborn to make the first move. It had been Harry who had locked them together in a linen closet at the Burrow and told them to figure it out or he would leave them there trapped and wandless. Nonetheless, both had smartened up and accepted that they were crazy about each other.

He still couldn't help but grin when he remembered the memory.

"_Ouch! Harry, let go of me!" Hermione exclaimed as he half dragged and half carried her up the stairs of the Burrow._

_Harry simply grinned at her and scooped her up into his arms. "Why?"_

"_Harry! What are you doing? Put me down!" She saw Ginny step out of her room and her eyes widened. "Ginny! Help me! Your boyfriend has gone insane!"_

_Ginny just grinned. "Not really … besides, he has a surprise for you. Didn't he mention that?"_

_Hermione's eyes darted between them and then she gasped when she landed unceremoniously on the floor of a linen closet._

"_Accio wand!"_

_She gasped again when her wand went flying into Harry's hands. "What are you doing?!" She shrieked._

_Ron's hand landed on her shoulder. "Harry, honestly! I've bloody well been in here for half an hour! Let me out!"_

_Harry grinned at her now. "I'm tired. I'm tired of listening to you and Ron blabber on and on about each other. You kissed … I thought it meant something. Prove it."_

_Then he closed the door in their faces and locked it with his wand._

_He grinned broadly when Ginny and George appeared, each with an extendable ear which they quietly slipped under the door and made themselves comfortable with against the Burrow wall._

"_This is ridiculous!" Hermione exclaimed angrily. "What on earth is he thinking? He can't just lock us in a linen closet together and expect us to figure everything out!"_

"_Why not?" Ron asked._

"_Oh, leave it to you to not even care!"_

"_Oi! I never said I didn't care!" Ron exclaimed. "Honestly, Mione, I think Harry had a good point! You kissed me! Right before the final battle went down, you kissed me!"_

"_I was happy! You cared about the house elves and that just meant so much to me … and well … I thought I was probably going to die …" She whispered._

_They could hear movement like Ron had moved closer. "Was that all it was?"_

_Neither one of them spoke for a few minutes and then Hermione's defiance came back. "Why?"_

"_Well …" Ron's voice sounded strained as he spoke. "It meant something to me."_

"_Prove it."_

"_Huh?" Ron asked exasperated and Harry rolled his eyes at Ginny mouthing 'the prat'._

"_I'm tired of always being the one who makes the moves! I tried to ask you out to Slughorn's party and not only did you NOT get the hint you started dating Lavender Brown! Then I kissed you! Again you did nothing! Look Ron, you're one of my best friends! But I want more and if you can't handle that than maybe you should – mmphf!"_

_Harry, Ginny, and George grinned as they heard kissing sounds from behind the door._

"_I love you, Hermione Granger. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Ron asked her. "Ouch! What did you hit me for?"_

_Ginny giggled into her hand._

"_Because you are the biggest prat I ever known! Yes, that was what I wanted to hear!" The kissing sounds returned for a moment. "I love you too, Ron."_

_Harry, Ginny, and George cheered loudly._

"_About time!" George bellowed, pulling open the door to the linen closet. "We were beginning to think it would never happen."_

_Harry snorted. "It probably wouldn't have if Gin and I hadn't stepped in."_

_Hermione turned to look at Ron. "How did they get you in the closet anyway?"_

_Ron's ears reddened as he spoke. "Gin told me Mum needed me to find some sheets that had pears on them. I was on the floor searching the back when Gin kicks me over, steals my wand and locks me in."_

_Ginny grinned. "It was all too easy."_

_George laughed now. "But worth it. You two have been crazy about each other for a long time. It's time you showed it."_

_Ron glared at his brother now. "Why don't you take the same advice? How long have you been mooning over Katie Bell?"_

_George reddened. "That's over. We've been dating since Fred's funeral. I thought I should finally take his advice and get a move on."_

_Harry grinned. "Good."_

_Hermione clasped hands with Ron and smiled at him. "Speaking of dating, Ron, don't you have a question to ask me?"_

_Ron glanced down at her in alarm. "Um … uh …" His eyes roamed the room and Harry rolled his eyes before mouthing 'will you be my girlfriend?' Ron grinned down at Hermione. "Mione, will you be my girlfriend?"_

_She grinned. "Yes. Thank you, Harry."_

_Ron turned red again but he happily kissed Hermione back, a huge grin on his face._

The current Ron scratched his nose as he grinned at his best mate and his wife. "I had to come in for pictures for the _Daily Prophet_ remember? Now that the Cannons have actually won a game, it's big news."

Harry snorted. "Well, winning a game for the first time in a hundred and fifty years is pretty damn impressive."

Ron ignored this comment. "You're just jealous because you chose not to accept the fifty million offers of professional Quidditch."

"Nah. I love Quidditch but … I like being an Auror too. Besides, considering how many injuries I've sustained from Quidditch over the years I think becoming a professional would be bad for my health."

Ron smirked now. "Good thing your wife's a healer then."

The three of them walked together out of the Ministry and down the Main Street of the wizarding side of London together.

"Are you ready for your vacation, Harry?" Ron asked as he and Hermione got ready to Disapparate home together.

Harry nodded. "More than. Gin and I just need to get away for a bit. It's all been really hectic."

"You'll be back for Christmas Eve at the Burrow though, right?"

"Oh, yeah," Harry replied. "Gin and I are taking Teddy for the night. We want him to open his presents Christmas morning at our house."

"Andromeda's okay with that?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. She needs a rest too. Besides, Teddy loves me and Ginny and we love having him around. Dromeda understands that." Harry explained.

Ron nodded. "Sounds great. Well, I guess we'll see you Christmas Eve."

"Yeah, see you! Enjoy your first Christmas together married."

Ron smirked. "We will."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Bye, Harry!"

"Oh!" Ron exclaimed. "By the way, George needs to see you. Stop by the shop on your way home."

Before Harry could ask why, they both Disapparated on the spot and he sighed. It looked like he had one more stop to make before he could go home to Ginny. He was just about to Disapparate when he heard his name being called and he grinned broadly when he recognized Angelina Jordan walking towards him, two little boys in her arms.

It still blew his mind to think of Angelina as a mother. But she was a great one. The twins were three and half years old and the perfect mixture of both their mother and father. He grinned at them.

"Hey guys! Hi Ange, where are you off to?"

"Uncle Harry!" They both exclaimed as he lifted them into his arms.

Angelina grinned. "We're just on our way to the Burrow. Molly invited me to dinner. I just wanted to let you know that George is looking for you. I was just at WWW and he said he has something to give you."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, thanks. Ron just informed me. I was on my way there."

She grinned. "Good. Well, I won't stop you. Come on, Troublemakers; time to go to Grandma and Grandpa's house."

Harry kissed the twins goodbye and grinned as he watched them go. He still remembered the day Angelina had appeared at the Burrow.

_It had been the day of his eighteenth birthday. They had been having a small celebration at the Burrow when Angelina and Alicia Spinnet had appeared. Angelina was in tears and Alicia was holding her close as they walked through the backyard. Molly had immediately gone over to comfort her, helping her take a seat at the table._

"_I'm sorry to crash your party, Harry!" She murmured._

"_It's alright. What's wrong, Ange?" Harry asked._

_Alicia sighed. "It is rather important."_

_Angelina wiped tears from her eyes, her gaze on Molly. "I need to speak with you … about Fred."_

_Molly nodded and took a seat next to Angelina. "What is it dear?"_

"_Fred and I … we had started dating again … not very long … six months. I loved him."_

_Molly nodded, pulling Angelina into her arms with tears in her eyes. "I know you did, sweetheart. We all loved him."_

_Angelina held out her hand now. "He asked me to marry him … the day before the battle."_

_Molly gasped now, her eyes moving to the ring. "The Prewitt ring."_

_Angelina nodded, slipping the ring off her finger. "I want you to have it back. It's not fair for me to keep it. It's a family heirloom."_

_Molly shook her head. "No, Angelina. You are part of this family and would have been permanently had Fred married you. You keep it."_

_Alicia placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "She has something else to say."_

_Angelina nodded and when she spoke this time her voice came out in a whisper. "I'm pregnant."_

_Molly's eyes widened. "What?"_

_She nodded softly. "We … after Fred proposed … we celebrated and … I … I only just found out last week."_

_Arthur came to sit on her other side now. "Lina, sweetie … what are you going to do?"_

_Tears continued to roll down her cheeks now. "I don't know! My parents … they were killed by Voldemort in the war and I don't have … I want to have Fred's baby … but I'm so scared."_

_Molly pulled her back into her arms now. "You have nothing to be scared of, sweetheart. We will be here for you every step of the way. Anything you need. You're part of the family."_

_Angelina hugged Molly back tightly. "I loved your son so much, Mrs. Weasley. I don't want you to think I didn't."_

_Molly smiled. "You call me Molly, dear. I know you loved, Fred. But this … this is a blessing. We lost Fred but he left you with a child in return."_

_A small smile formed on Angelina's face. "Yeah, I guess he did."_

Harry grinned at the memory. They had been even more surprised to learn that Angelina was pregnant with twins. Two identical twin boys with smirks just like Fred. They were called Christopher Frederick and Ian Lee. Fred for their dad and Lee for their stepdad. Lee Jordan had been by Angelina's side throughout the whole ordeal. They had always been close friends but after Fred died, they grew closer. When Chris and Ian had celebrated their first birthday, Lee had proposed to Angelina and she had accepted. They had married that summer and were very happy together.

Harry Disapparated to Diagon Alley and made his way down the narrow cobblestone walk to the bright store of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. He let himself in and smiled warmly at Verity at the counter.

"Good Evening, Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley is expecting you. He's in the back office." Verity recited.

Harry smiled at her. She had been with Fred and George almost since they first opened the shop but she was still very polite and reserved. He made his way back into the office and knocked on the door jamb, causing George to look up and grin.

"Harry! Excellent!" He exclaimed, jumping to his feet and picking up a small rectangular box. "I have an early Christmas present for you."

Harry's eyebrow rose slightly. "You dragged me here for an early gift? What's it going to do, explode in my face?"

George sighed, scratching the area above the hole where his ear had once been. "No, no, no! This is … Fred and I started working on it when we were seventeen. We just thought that after everything you've done for us and for our family that you deserved something … special too. But … well, I finally finished it last week. I've tested it and trust me, it works."

Harry stared down at the box now with a mix of curiousity and astonishment. He had had not been expecting anything like that from George. "So what is it?"

George grinned at him now. "I can't tell you that! Anyway, don't open it until you get home and make sure you read the instructions carefully. Also … hold Gin's hand when you follow the instructions … she should … just promise?"

Harry nodded. "Sure, George, um … thanks."

George nodded. "No problem."

Harry glanced up at his brother-in-law. "So how are Katie and Blake?"

George grinned. "Both doing good. Blake's starting to finally sleep through the night which is a relief. You'll understand that soon. It gives Katie and I rest."

Harry nodded. "Good and yeah I guess I will. Thanks again, George."

George smiled. "I don't want to brag … but that is without a doubt the best present you'll ever receive. See you later, Harry."

Harry nodded, glancing at George curiously again as he tucked the box in his cloak, waving goodbye and headed out of the shop. He waited until he was in the street to Disapparate. He landed on the front porch of his house. He and Ginny had moved into Grimmauld Place after they had married but after a few weeks they realized the place just wasn't theirs. So they bought a house together. A beautiful Victorian with four bedrooms, a large kitchen, a living room, a huge backyard and an office – it was the perfect home for them. They had decorated it to their taste and were now quite happy with it. They were also just outside of Ottery St. Catchpole which pleased Molly and Arthur to a great extent.

Harry stepped into the house, wiping his shoes on the mat before he placed them in the closet. He hung his cloak up, taking the box from his pocket and he made his way into the kitchen. Ginny was sitting at the table eating a bowl of hot steaming French onion soup as she flipped through the pages of the _Evening Prophet_.

"Mmm, that smells delicious. Did you just get home?" He asked.

Ginny nodded. "Yes. You're earlier than I expected or I would have waited for you."

Harry shrugged and reached down to kiss her. The soft kiss deepened into a long one and they grinned at each other when he pulled away. "I missed you too much to stay away."

Ginny rolled her eyes, tugging her hair back into a bun. "Liar. So what did you do today?"

"I started off with some paperwork but then Chell hired me and Corner to find a kid. Derek Lang's son, Dylan, he went missing. But we found him. It turned out he had wanted to go to their cottage so badly he used accidental magic and apparated there. It was quite a bit of magic. Since I found him, Chell gave me tomorrow off, so I get to start vacation one day early." He explained as he scooped himself some soup and some fresh bread before he sat down next to his wife. "And what did you do?"

She smiled now. "Some man came in with spattergroit or so he claimed. He caused a big ruckus in the atrium until finally Healer Doefield stepped out and told the guy he did not have spattergroit and to leave. Then he claimed he had dragon pox. Let's just say the guy went a bit crazy or was crazy but they brought him up to the memory ward and they were trying to figure out why he was crazy. I was glad to leave, a hectic day."

Harry grinned and leaned over to kiss her again, lingering on her lips for just a moment before he placed a hand on her still flat stomach. Ginny had discovered she was pregnant only a few days earlier and they had just told the family on Sunday. She was only two months along but she glowed radiant in Harry's eyes.

"How are you feeling otherwise?"

She smiled warmly at him. "I'm fine, Harry."

He grinned. "Good."

He smiled at the memory of Molly and Arthur when they had heard the news.

"_I just installed a few more doors in the house and fixed up the one spare bedroom," Harry explained to th__e family. "No more nails or rooms that are half-done now. The house looks good and is fully construction free."_

"_That way when the baby is born we won't have to worry about him hurting himself somewhere in the house," Ginny explained, grinning at her husband._

_The whole table had gone quiet._

"_What did you just say, dear?" Molly asked, her voice unnaturally high pitched._

_Harry grinned. "You heard her just fine. Gin and I are going to have a baby."_

_Molly screamed in delight, causing Arthur to spill his glass of milk everywhere. "Oh Ginny! Oh Harry! That's wonderful! Another grandchild!"_

_Harry grinned. Molly seemed to be most happy with lots of children surrounding her. Bill and Fleur's daughter Victore Ginevra was a year younger than Teddy and beautiful just like her mother. Charlie wasn't married yet and was constantly hearing from Molly how much she wished he would settle down. Percy had married his old girlfriend Penelope Clearwater and they had a little boy who was a year old named Parker Frederick. George had married Katie Bell two years ago and they had a two month old boy named George Frederick Blake who they called Blake. Then of course Angelina and Lee were part of the family through Fred's twins Chris and Ian. Ron and Hermione had only been married for six months so no sign of a grandchild there but Harry and Ginny had been married the longest next to Bill and Fleur and even though they were still young, Molly had been hinting._

_Arthur grinned widely. "Congratulations, you two!" He kissed his daughter's cheeks as Molly squeezed Harry in a tight hug._

"_You had to knock her up before Christmas," George muttered causing Katie to smack him in the arm._

_It had been an interesting evening nevertheless._

Harry and Ginny finished eating, chatting absently about this and that. When they had finished cleaning up, Harry tugged her into the common room and into his lap to kiss her deeply. She laughed but kissed him back.

She pulled away and ran her fingers through his hair. "So, what do you need to talk to me about?"

Harry grinned. "You always know."

Ginny smiled at him. "It's my job to know. So, what's going on?"

He grinned at her. He wanted to tell her, but at the moment with his wife comfortably snug in his lap, he had other ideas. He slid his hand boldly up her jumper and dipped her back to kiss her as she laughed against his mouth.

"Harry!"

"Ginny!" He repeated, his lips moving down her neck and smiling when her laughter turned to moans.

He lay her down carefully on the chesterfield and slowly undressed her while she smiled up at him.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm breakable, Harry."

He smiled down and kissed her softly. "Indulge me."

Ginny smiled and arched her neck under his lips as her hands roamed under his shirt. She loved when Harry was like this. Sweet, attentive, and loving. It never failed to amaze her how much love he had to give. Even when they had first started dating, she had been amazed at how much love he had. She could feel it coming from him in waves. He was her everything.

"I love you, Harry." She slid her hands up his back to rest in his hair and she kissed him deeply.

Harry lost himself in the kiss. Even after being married for almost three years, Ginny was his lifeline. She tasted incredible and the feel of her skin beneath his hands never failed to amaze him. He broke the kiss and smiled down at her, his eyes moving over the simple white bra she wore. He leaned down to sample the skin just above the bra and she whimpered.

She was putty in his hands and he knew it.

His fingers slid lower to undo her slacks and as he slowly slid them down her hips, her eyes darkened to a rich chocolate.

"I think you have entirely too many clothes on, Mr. Potter."

Harry's eyebrow rose. "Guess you better fix that problem."

She grinned and tugged his shirt over his head, her hands sliding up his chest and through the dark curls that lingered there. She placed her lips in the center of his chest and his breath quickened. Her small hands slid lower and unbuttoned his jeans. He knelt on the chesterfield so that she could slide them down his hips. He closed his eyes when her mouth moved up his neck and then trailed down his chest, stopping at his waistline.

"Minx."

She smiled and slid her hand inside, causing his eyes to turn a deep shade of emerald. "Minx am I?"

He grinned and slid her knickers down, finding her just as ready for him. A few minutes later their clothes were scattered and they were on the common room floor. Ginny called out Harry's name when he slipped sweetly inside of her, clinging to him as they made love.

Afterwards they lay spent on the living room floor, cuddled close.

"Mmm," Ginny murmured as she stretched and climbed on top of him to kiss him softly. "I feel wonderful."

Harry grinned and patted her bum. "Babe, we always feel wonderful."

Ginny pinched his arm and he yelped. "Prat." She lowered herself, taking him deep inside of her again. "How up to par is my husband now?"

Harry griped her hips in his hands and grinned up at her. "Why don't you show me?"

When she began to move he groaned and met her every inch of the way. When she came, he followed and she snuggled into him as the vibrations that continued to tremble through her body slowly subsided.

"You're so good at that."

He laughed. "I can say the same."

Ginny's lips met his in a deep kiss and she smiled as she pulled away. "Let's always end our days like this."

"Sounds good to me, especially since we start our days the same."

Ginny smacked him playfully. "Prat."

He grinned. "I'm just saying … not complaining."

She snuggled closer. "I'm so glad you're off for the next two weeks. I can have my wicked way with you."

Harry's eyebrow rose slightly. "Didn't you just do that?"

She slid her hand down to cover him and his eyes crossed. "I have other plans for you, Mr. Potter."

He grinned. "Oh yeah? Well, I happen to be completely agreeable with those plans."

Ginny chuckled and slid her hand back up his chest. "I love you."

Harry reached down to hold her hand and brought their joined hands to his lips. "I love you, too. Hey, do you want to go somewhere for our two weeks?"

Ginny sat up, glancing down at him quizzically. "Like where?"

Harry shrugged, putting his hands behind his head. "I don't know. I just thought maybe you'd like to go somewhere. We can be alone for a bit. No disturbing Weasley brothers to interrupt."

Ginny smiled at those words. "They're better than they used to be."

He grinned. "Yes, but still a nuisance when I want to make love to my wife."

"Can you blame them? The last time you attacked me in the bathroom of the Burrow! There is only one bathroom in that house! Did you really think they wouldn't figure it out?"

He shrugged. "You came twice though, didn't you?"

She smirked at that. "Maybe." She stood up and stretched before she slid her knickers and slacks back on.

"Why are you getting dressed?"

"Because I'm cold."

Harry reached over to take her hand. "I can warm you up."

"Hmm, I'm sure you can. Why don't you put some pants on and tell me what's on your mind, now?"

He grinned cheekily. "Gin, you know what's on my mind right now."

Ginny rolled her eyes and slipped her jumper over her head. "Hmm."

Harry stood up and tugged his jeans on, not bothering with the snap before he took a seat on the chesterfield with his wife. "Actually, George gave me something."

"What?" Ginny asked, moving to sit closer to him.

Harry reached into his pocket for the box and tugged it out before he slipped his arm around his wife. "I stopped at the shop on my way home because Ron mentioned that George needed to talk to me. When I got there he gave me this. He said that he and Fred had started working on it after they turned seventeen because they believed that I had done so much for them and for your family that I deserved something in return. George claims he has tested it out himself and swears by it. He also made me promise that when I took it out I would be holding tightly to your hand. He said it's the best gift I'll ever receive."

Ginny's eyebrows rose. "This sounds suspicious … do you really trust George on this, Harry?"

He shrugged. "It seemed really important to him, Gin. After all … I am the silent partner of WWW; it only seems fair that I should trust him on something."

Ginny still looked hesitant as he opened the box. He pushed the tissue paper aside and reached down to take his wife's hand in his. He had barely touched her hand when his other hand made contact with the cold, smooth texture of the object in the box and before he could blink, everything flashed and vibrated and the next thing they knew, they were lying in a heap on a hardwood floor in a common room that they had never seen before.

"I'm going to kill him!" Ginny exclaimed angrily, as she climbed to her feet. "I told you not to trust anything George gives you! He's a prankster to the core!"

Harry nodded as he too climbed to his feet, pulling out his wand as he did. "You think I would learn by now," he muttered. He looked around the room in curiousity. There was a large brick fireplace on the far wall as well as a big window covered in purple velvet curtains. There were two big chesterfields in the room and a few kids' toys sprawled on the floor, but other than that it appeared to be empty.

"Where do you think we are?" Ginny asked, moving closer to Harry and pulling out her wand.

Harry shrugged. "I have no idea." He moved to the window and glanced outside. The streets certainly weren't covered in snow and they were lined with sweet looking cottages down each side. It looked oddly familiar to him. "It's not winter here though." His eyes moved to the floor and he found the object that had brought them there. "Look at this."

Ginny moved towards him to look at it. It was small, the size of an ink pot and white and gold. It was shaped like an hourglass but where the sand was supposed to be it held a misty green number of 24:58:46. That was when Ginny noticed the piece of paper on the floor next to it. "What's that?"

Harry picked it up and began to read a loud.

"'Well, you followed my instructions, so I hope, which means, Gin is there too. Hi Gin. Don't kill me guys, okay! This is honestly the most brilliant invention that Fred and I have ever done. Even though I finished it, it is just as much his as it is mine. We love you, Harry … you became another brother to us from the age of twelve after we ripped the bars down from your bedroom window and stowed you away in a flying car. It was never fair to us that your muggle relatives were scum and okay … they've mellowed and you even talk to them now; see them in familiar fashion, but it's not the same. You missed out by not having parents. So we wanted to give that to you.'" Harry's eyes met Ginny's now. "I can't finish."

Ginny took the letter from her husband and continued to read. "'We figured it out. A Time Turner that can go back years. Today's date is the 21st September, 1981 and if it worked out as planned, you should be standing in the common room of the cottage of James and Lily Potter of Godric's Hollow. The number 24 in the hourglass is how long you get to stay with them – that's hours, Potter. Every hour the number will change. On the last hour, the hourglass will fill with a red liquid. You must make everyone you spoke to drink from this on the last day. It will alter their memories so that you can't change the future and rewind time so that it will be like the day never happened, but you and Gin will remember it. Trust me … I tested it out and it's brilliant. Enjoy you're family, mate.'"

Harry's eyes were bright now as he looked into the chocolate brown ones of Ginny. "Is this … real?"

Ginny nodded. "I think it is."

"Who the hell are you and how the hell did you get in here?" A voice exclaimed and they both turned to find themselves being pointed at by two wands held by none other than James and Lily Potter.

Harry gulped, his hand clinging to his wife's hand desperately. His parents were standing in front of him and if it was 1981, they were the same age that he was and completely unaware that they would be dead in a little over a month. His father looked exactly like he did in pictures. Harry was the same height as him at five eleven and he had the same messy black hair and round glasses. But his dad's eyes were hazel. His eyes moved to that of his mother now. She was even more beautiful in person than she was in any picture or memory he had ever seen. Her eyes were the same almond shape as his and the same brilliant green.

"I said: who are you?" James demanded as he kept his wand trained on them.

Harry nodded at Ginny and the two of them stowed their wands away. "We come in peace. Um … this my wife Ginny and I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

Lily gasped and covered her mouth. "That's impossible! Harry Potter is upstairs in his crib sleeping."

James continued to stare at them but he didn't say anything.

Ginny spoke now. "He really is Harry Potter. We're from the future. It's Christmas of 2001 in our time."

"There's no such thing as a Time Turner that goes back in years," Lily supplied.

"There is in the future," Harry said.

"How do I know you're not a Death Eater in disguise?" James demanded, his wand hand not faltering.

"You don't. But I can answer any questions you have … things maybe only your son would know." Harry replied.

James stared at him for a minute. "Alright … what are the names of your grandparents?"

Harry looked pained now for the first time. "I don't know. I never had the pleasure of meeting them."

James looked suspicious now. "Well … clearly you aren't my son then. Like your grandparents would stay away – Andrew and Gwendolynn Potter stick to you like glue."

Ginny shook her head. "No! Listen, please … he is your son. Look at him! His whole life all he's heard is that he looks just like his father but that he has his mother's eyes."

Harry nodded. "Except by Sirius, he was always disappointed that I wasn't as much like my father as he hoped."

Lily placed a hand on James' shoulder. "Jamie, I don't think they're lying."

James continued to stare at them for a minute. "How did you get here?"

Harry held up the Time Turner in his hand. "Gin's brother gave this to me as a Christmas present. I touched it and it brought Ginny and I here. His letter says we have twenty-four hours to spend here before we will be returned to our own time. When we leave, you won't remember any of it so we can't change the future."

"Why would you want to change the future?" Lily asked, her eyes meeting ones so like her own.

Ginny ran her hand gently along Harry's arm. "I think you can tell them, Harry. If they're not going to remember it, what can it hurt?"

He nodded. "Well … I never knew you."

James' eyebrow rose now. "What?"

Harry swallowed before he spoke. "You were both killed when I was young and I have very few memories of you."

Tears welled up in Lily's eyes now. "What?"

James tucked his wand in his pocket now and pulled his wife into his arms. "How old were you?"

"Young. I know you won't remember any of this but I'm only going to say young."

"So, who raises you?" Lily asked. "Sirius?"

Harry shook his head now. "No … Dumbledore sent me to live with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon."

"Tuney?" Lily asked in astonishment. "She took you in?"

"Grudgingly, but yeah."

Lily nodded. "Um … well … it's late … two in the morning and well … you're not exactly dressed either … I'm sure James has a shirt that will fit you."

Harry glanced down and blushed when he realized he was still only wearing his unfastened blue jeans and nothing else. "Um … thanks."

"I better show you to a room you can stay in?"

Harry smiled. "That would be great. Thanks … Mum."

Lily sniffed as she led the way up the stairs of the cottage. She transfigured the furniture in the room to a big bed and led them inside. "Here, I'll bring you some sheets."

When she returned with bedding, she also gave Harry a shirt to wear which he slipped over his head gratefully. Within twenty minutes, their bed was made and Harry and Ginny were alone in the room.

"I don't know what to make of this."

Ginny climbed into bed next to her husband and wrapped her arms around him. "I don't know what to tell you to make of it. This is incredible … I'm sorry that I ever doubted George. This is the best present he ever could have given you."

"On one level, yeah. But on another … it's so hard knowing that in only weeks they'll be … and there's nothing I can do to stop it."

Ginny kissed him softly. "But it's allowing you twenty-four hours to get to know your parents. It's a wonderful gift, Harry."

He nodded. "I guess it is. I don't know if I want to spend any of that time sleeping though."

Ginny smiled. "Just a few hours. It's two in the morning, they need rest too."

He turned and wrapped his arms around Ginny in turn but it was a long time before he was able to close his eyes.

They were awoken early by a high pitch cry of a baby and Ginny giggled against his chest.

"What is so funny?" Harry grumbled as he buried his face in the pillow.

"You're waking us up."

It took Harry a minute to understand her and then he too busted into laughter. "That is kind of awkward, eh? Maybe we should just get up. What time is it?"

Ginny rolled over to look at the clock. "Seven thirty."

He nodded and they both got up, freshened themselves up in the bathroom across the hall and transfigured their clothes into clean ones before they headed down stairs.

James and Lily were in the kitchen playing with baby Harry but both of them turned when they stepped into the room.

"I guess it wasn't a dream," James murmured.

Harry shook his head. "Definitely not a dream. Look, I get that this is weird … I'm twenty-one years old and I'm standing in a room with my parents who are the same age as me. I actually am from the future. I have around eighteen hours left to get to know you; something I was denied as a child. This is the best gift anyone has ever given me. I hope you understand that."

Lily nodded. "We do. James and I talked about it. We have many questions for you and we figure since we're not going to remember any of it … you should answer all of them."

Ginny nodded. "I agree with that. Harry?"

"Alright."

James spoke first. "We want to know, H-Harry. When do we die?"

Harry swallowed now. "31st October."

"What year?" Lily asked. "How old are you?"

Harry glanced at Ginny now and she nodded. "31st October, 1981."

James dropped the bowl he was holding. "Next month?"

Harry nodded. "Yes."

Lily was sobbing now, her face in her hands. Seeing his mother in distress, baby Harry immediately began to cry too. James picked him up, cuddling him to his chest.

"It's okay, Sport. Mummy's fine." He soothed gently.

Harry closed his eyes. He felt terrible for telling him this. It was another five or ten minutes before everyone was somewhat calm again. He and Ginny took a seat at the kitchen table and watched as Lily placed plates of eggs and bacon in front of them.

"So, you really weren't lying about barely remembering us?" James asked.

Harry nodded. "I haven't lied about anything." He held up his hand to where Umbridge's scar still sat and the words _I must not tell lies_ glistened in the light.

"Where did you get that?"

"From this cow named Dolores Umbridge!" Ginny exclaimed. "Blood quills were her favourite form of punishment."

The front door opened and Harry couldn't stop the grin from forming on his face when he heard Sirius' voice singing loudly at the top of his lungs.

"_Say Candy and Ronnie have you seen them yet? But they're so spaced out! B-b-Bennie and the Jets! Oh but their weird and they're wonderful! Oh Bennie she's really keen! She's got electric boots! A mohair suit! You know I read it in a maga-zeeenn, yea-ah! B-b-Bennie and the Jets!"_

"Shut up with that song already!" Remus exclaimed as they stepped into the kitchen.

Sirius grinned. "Can't help it. What's up Evans, Prongs?" His grin faded slightly when it fell on Harry and Ginny. "Who are your friends because shit, Prongs, looks a hell of lot like you."

Harry stood up and held his hand out. "Long story but we're from the future. This is my wife, Ginny, and I'm Harry."

"Potter?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

The room was silent for a few minutes before Sirius spoke up. "Well, clearly I was a horrible godfather."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked in alarm.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You can't be older than twenty-one yet you're married! If I was a good godfather you would have had way too many women to worry about marriage."

"He's not a cad, Sirius!" Lily exclaimed, her eyes angry.

Sirius shrugged. "I know. It's an awful shame."

James laughed now. "Honestly … that's your concern?"

Sirius nodded as he and Remus made themselves comfortable on the table. "So, what's the future like?"

Harry grinned. "Wonderful. Voldemort's gone."

Remus' eyes widened. "He's gone? Wow. How long does it take?"

Ginny's hand reached Harry's again. "A long time. Harry defeats him when he's seventeen."

There was a lot of silence at those words.

"So … not any time soon, eh?" Sirius replied. "Shame about that. So … am I still single and wild? Lily here seems to think some woman will tame me!"

Harry laughed. "No … no woman ever tames you. But someone does tame Remus' wild side."

Remus looked alarmed by this. "What? Why the hell would I get married?"

"Well … she's pretty stubborn and basically told you to go to hell because she was desperately in love with you and didn't care one bit about your furry little problem. You didn't take this so well." Harry explained.

Sirius grinned. "Good job, Moony! So who is she? Is she hot?"

Ginny met Harry's eyes and they both smirked. Seeing Sirius so full of life was just amazing. They both missed him.

"She's pretty awesome. She's nine years younger and an Auror." Harry explained. "Tonks was the best."

"I'm sorry, Tonks?" Lily asked. "What kind of name is that?"

Sirius was frowning now. "Tonks … Ted and Dromeda Tonks' daughter? Isn't her name Nymphadora?"

Ginny smirked now. "Not if you wanted to keep your nose the way it was."

Remus looked flummoxed by this. "Well … wait, was? Doesn't she survive the war?"

"Apparently, not many of us do," James said quietly.

Ginny glanced down at the table now and when Harry's hand squeezed hers she knew he wanted her to tell it. "Actually … none of you do. I'm sorry … we lost Sirius when Harry was fifteen. Remus, you married Tonks a year later but you're both killed in the final battle. Teddy never … he's just like you."

"I-I have a son?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded. "My godson – Theodore James Lupin. He lives with Andromeda since I was only seventeen when he was born. But Gin and I help her out whenever we can. He's amazing."

The room was quiet for a bit now. Then Sirius leaned back in his chair.

"Well … at least were here now." He stepped over to the muggle stereo in the corner and turned it on, pumping up the volume and singing along at the top of his lungs.

"_Body … wanna feel my body? Body … such a thrill my body."_

Remus rolled his eyes. "Here he goes again. He had so much Firewhiskey last night he passed out in the flat and then this morning he had some woman over and he just keeps singing!"

James just grinned. "Remember when he started singing this at school, jumped on top of the table in the Great Hall and started dancing and singing?"

Sirius grinned now. "That's because I yelled out – _Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Macho macho man! I've got to be, a macho man! Macho macho man! I've got to be a macho! Body … it's so hot, my body_!" He grinned when his friends rolled his eyes at him and he stopped singing. "Hey … got me sex with Marlene McKinnon."

James shook his head. "I sometimes wonder why it is women find you do attractive?"

Sirius shrugged and continued to sing along to the music much to the amusement of baby Harry. Lily used her wand to shut off the radio.

"I really don't think that song is appropriate for my son to hear … er, my baby son."

Harry grinned at those words. "I was going to say, I think I've heard worse."

Everyone laughed.

"Alright … so, less talk of what's to come and more talk about the plan for today!" Sirius exclaimed, sitting back in his seat.

"Quidditch?" Harry supplied hopefully.

James grinned. "Excellent!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "You had to be a Quidditch player too, didn't you?"

"Don't you play?"

James smirked now. "Lily, play Quidditch? Never … I think I've only seen her fly a broom once."

"I don't see the appeal. But you boys can go play. Maybe Ginny will stay in here and keep me company?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, damn I wanted dibs on her."

Ginny laughed and kissed him softly. "If I don't play the teams will be even. I'll stay with your mum." The men headed outside and Ginny moved to help Lily clean up the breakfast dishes.

"So you play Quidditch?" Lily asked.

Ginny nodded. "Yes. I played chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team for two years and seeker for one when Harry was banned. I thought about playing professionally but I decided to become a healer instead."

"That is a much more presentable ambition." Lily replied. "Quidditch never really did interest me. Though I must admit … James Potter on a broom certainly isn't a hardship to look at."

Ginny grinned at that. "I would imagine not."

"So … how long have you and Harry been married?"

"Well … we started dating towards the end of his sixth year, I was in fifth year. We had two glorious months together but then Dumbledore was … he was killed and Harry realized he had to go hunt down Voldemort on his own so he broke up with me for noble reasons. But we got back together the following year after he defeated Voldemort and he proposed to me at Christmas and we married the following July. We just celebrated three years in July." Ginny explained. "I've never been happier."

Lily nodded. "So … he's twenty-one?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes and I'm twenty. He's also an Auror in the Department of Dark Objects and Missing Persons. He really enjoys his work."

Lily wiped baby Harry's face and hands before pulling him from his high chair. "Have you two thought of having kids?"

Ginny blushed now. "Actually … Harry and I just made the announcement to my family … I'm pregnant."

Lily's eyes widened. "Oh … wow!" Her eyes flicked down to Ginny's still flat tummy. "This is kind of weird. You're one year younger than me and I'm holding my son in my arms and you're pregnant with my grandchild."

Ginny laughed. "Definitely a bit odd."

Lily grinned. "Wow though … a baby! Congratulations!"

She smiled back. "Thanks. So … do you want to go watch them play Quidditch?"

Lily nodded. "That sounds good."

The two of them headed outside, Lily holding baby Harry in her arms. They were playing two on two – Remus and Harry versus James and Sirius. From what Ginny could tell, Harry and Remus were winning. She smiled over at Lily.

"Watching Harry on a broom isn't a hardship either. He's a fantastic seeker."

"Is that the position he played?" Lily asked, her eyes moving to find her son in the blurs in the air.

Ginny nodded. "The best. He was the youngest Quidditch player in over a century, actually. McGonagall made him seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team when he was eleven. First years aren't normally even allowed to play. Apparently he made a spectacular dive for a friend of ours' Remembrall and he thought McGonagall was going to expel him."

Lily laughed. "Did he tell you this story? If he was eleven, you wouldn't have been at school yet, right?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, I wasn't but my brother Ron was. Ron is Harry's best mate."

"Oh." Lily exclaimed. Her eyes moved to Ginny's red hair before they widened. "Weasley?"

Ginny smiled at that. "Yes. I didn't know you knew my parents. Mum's never mentioned it."

Lily nodded. "I don't know them per say. But I was waiting to be checked over in February of last year when Molly Weasley came waddling in. She was in labour and I was waiting for a check-up. We ended up in the same room since St. Mungo's was a bit full and we got to talking. She told me it was her fifth pregnancy and not to worry about a thing. She also said that she had all boys and desperately wanted a daughter but they planned to name her current boy Ronald. She was the nicest woman I had ever met, really helpful. She gave me some ideas on how to make myself more comfortable."

Ginny smiled. "That's Mum for you."

"So, you have five older brothers?"

Ginny grinned at that. "Actually six … Fred and George are … were twins, but we lost Fred in the war."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Ginny nodded. "Thank you. He was incredible. He died fighting with a grin on his face so … that makes us feel good."

Lily smiled. "Good then. Oh, it looks like their coming in."

Ginny looked up to see Harry, James, Sirius, and Remus coming in from the pitch all looking windblown and grinning.

"I'm just saying, Prongs, if I would have known your son was ten times better at flying than you were I would have switched teams. Shit … he creamed us." Sirius exclaimed.

Remus just grinned. "You're just jealous because for once you lost."

Harry grinned. "Well … I've been told repeatedly that my talent must be hereditary."

James grinned. "Ha!"

Ginny smiled up at them. "I was just telling Mrs. Potter here that Harry was the youngest seeker in over a century."

James' mouth dropped open. "No way!"

Harry grinned as he told the story of his first time on a broom stick.

Sirius whistled. "Shit, James, looks like your son is more talented than you!"

James grinned. "I'm good with that. It means I passed on my skill."

Ginny smiled. "I would say you did. He is pretty good."

Lily just glanced back and forth between them slightly astonished and than she shook her head. "Actually, to change the topic completely; Ginny told me that her and Harry are going to have a baby."

Harry blushed and Ginny grinned, leaning in to whisper close to him. "I couldn't resist."

"A baby?" James exclaimed, looking down at Ginny's still flat stomach. "How far along are you?"

Ginny grinned broadly. "Only two months. But we're very excited. He's our first."

"It's a boy?" Sirius asked.

Ginny shrugged. "Well, we don't know for sure yet but most likely … girls are a rarity in my family."

"Will you name the kid after me?" Sirius asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Harry laughed as he looked at Ginny. "We'll see. We definitely haven't picked out names yet. It's a little early."

Ginny nodded. "Besides … there were a lot of people that we're important to us. Therefore, a lot of names to pass on."

James grinned now. "James is Potter family name. I'm just saying."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Ignore them."

Harry and Ginny grinned at each other. Ginny slipped her hand in Harry's and climbed to her feet to kiss him softly.

"Aww, Prongs, aren't they cute?" Sirius replied in a mocking tone.

Harry grinned at him. "You're just jealous because she's mine."

Sirius nodded respectively. "Can't fault you for that, Ginny's a looker."

"I am standing right here." Ginny replied.

Sirius grinned. "Hey, can't fault a bloke for looking."

"I suppose not." Harry replied.

James grinned and took a seat at the table outside. "So … I feel like we need to talk more about your life … or ours … do you have any questions for us? I mean … if you don't really remember us … then what do you know?"

Harry shrugged and took a seat across from his dad, pulling Ginny down into his lap and trying not to laugh when Sirius started wiggling his eyebrows at him. "Um … not too much to be honest. I know some things from Sirius and Remus and then from Snape but-"

"Snivellus?" James exclaimed.

"Why would you know ANYTHING from him?" Sirius asked.

Lily closed her eyes as if she wanted to say something but thought better of it.

Harry sighed. "Snape is … incredible."

This statement was followed by utter silence.

Ginny nodded. "He's the world's biggest git on so many levels but he was incredible."

"Probably one of the best men I've ever known."

James looked pained now. "Huh?"

Harry sighed. "He's hated me my entire life and I can't say I blame him. I look a hell of a lot like a certain bloke who bullied him in school."

"I never bullied him!"

"James!" Lily exclaimed. "You did so. Go on, Harry."

Harry nodded before he continued. "In fact, I hated him most of my life. The first day I ever met him all he did was criticize me and complain that I wasn't going to get special treatment because I was the famous Harry Potter and that he certainly wasn't going to give it to me. Then he took house points off for everything!"

"House points?" Sirius repeated. "Please don't tell me he's a teacher?"

Ginny nodded. "Potions Master."

Sirius and James groaned respectively.

Harry ignored them and continued. "But I discovered in the year I defeated Voldemort that he was without a doubt the bravest man I have ever known. Dumbledore claimed he trusted him but no one understood why. I do. He was a Death Eater but he switched sides and started working for Dumbledore. Voldemort trusted him and he managed to keep both of them trusting him because he was such a good Occlumens. But he worked tirelessly to save my life, which he did when I almost fell off my broom in my first year because of Professor Quirrell who actually had Voldemort as a parasite on his head. He helped lead me to an important weapon that I needed in the end. And he never gave me up to Voldemort but promised Dumbledore to protect me and he did. Voldemort killed him in the end but he died doing good things. He worked tirelessly against me because of my mother."

Lily looked up at Harry now, tears in her eyes. "Why? We were best friends, Sev and I. He was the first wizard I had ever met. But when we started Hogwarts we were separated through houses and then through blood. Why would he change that later?"

"He was in love with you," Ginny supplied quietly.

James sighed. "I always knew he was. I wondered if that was one of the reasons he hated me so much because I was constantly asking Lily out and he liked her himself."

"He was in love with me?" Lily whispered.

Harry nodded. "Yeah he was. I think it was one of the reasons why he never looked at me either … I have your eyes, you see."

Lily closed her eyes. "I wish he would have told me. I mean … I don't … I've never felt about Sev that way but … I wish he would have told me."

They were all quiet for a few minutes before James spoke up.

"I knew he was in love you. He let it slip one day when we were arguing. He said he was in love with you but that he had no chance because I had poisoned you against him. I told him that was BS and that he had poisoned himself. I told him that he could tell you and that it would be your decision to figure out which one of us you wanted to be with. I'll never forget that day."

Sirius' eyes darkened. "Neither will I. I was there … when you said it was up to Lily to choose, that's when he used that spell on you. Some dark one he invented himself. Sectum … something … I thought you were going to die!"

James nodded, lifting up his shirt to show the scars. "So did I."

Harry stared at his father in horror. "I used that spell on a classmate of mine. Snape immediately healed him … I read it in an old Potions textbook … I had never been more horrified in my life. I didn't know what it was going to do. It just said Sectumsempra, for enemies."

James shrugged. "Well, I guess you learned. Look … I get that people can change and I'm glad that Snape helped you out so much. He was horrified by what he did to me too. I don't think he realized exactly how powerful the spell would be."

Lily nodded now. "I'm glad he changed for the good. I knew he had it in him. It was the people he hung around him … they changed him. He was a good person."

Harry nodded, a small tug of understanding for his mother in his gut. "Yeah he was … even though it took his death for me to admit that."

They were quiet for a few minutes again before Remus spoke up.

"I just … I need to know, really … why did I get married?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "No wonder Tonks was a wreck for so long, you git!"

Harry chuckled, taking his wife's hand in his own. "You get married because you fall in love and you regret it immediately afterwards." His smile faded as he recalled the darkness that spread throughout the wizarding world in his seventh year. "Voldemort managed to get a hold of the Ministry of Magic and some really intense laws were passed. People had to prove their magic – muggleborns lost their wands and were subjected to the Dementor's Kiss on the pretense that if they could not produce a single blood relative with magical powers than they must have stolen it. People were too scared to fight back by this point … once the Ministry was down … werewolves were given even worse treatment. Half-breeds, as the Ministry titled them, were not human and were to be treated as so. I told you off, Remus, actually … I never got to apologize for it, but I think I did the right thing."

Remus looked puzzled now. "You told me off?"

Harry nodded. "Well … Ron, Hermione, and I decided not to go back to Hogwarts for our seventh year. Dumbledore had entrusted in me the secrets of the prophecy and of what needed to be done to defeat Voldemort. If I was going to even gain an inkling of a chance at success than I needed to be out there hunting him. We took refuge in Sirius' old house and Remus found us. He asked us if he could come along, help us on our journey. At first I thought it was a great idea but then I thought … he had just gotten married. I asked you about Tonks and you told me she was pregnant. I just exploded. I told you that I didn't think my dad would want you to help me but to stay with your wife and your baby. I think I hit a nerve because you stormed out and never looked back. I wanted to apologize but it brought you back to Tonks and the baby you were terrified to have. You thought he or she would be contaminated because of your wolfish tendencies."

Lily reached over to grasp Remus' hand in hers. "Honey … you know better."

Ginny reached into Harry's back pocket and pulled out his wallet. She found the picture she wanted of Harry with Teddy on his back and held it out to him. "This is your son. He doesn't have any wolfish tendencies that we can see. He's three and half years old and he's a little monster. Teddy takes after his mum, adopting her metamorphmagus skills and he likes to change his appearance whenever the whim suits him. He also is a little bit of a mischief maker."

Harry snorted. "You can say that again!"

Ginny grinned. "The last time Harry and I went to pick him up from his grandmum's house, Dromeda told us that he had magically switched all of the furniture in the house – the kitchen table in the common room and the common room furniture in the kitchen. He thought it was hilarious!"

Harry nodded. "Or what about that time we were at the Burrow and he turned mine, Katie's, Fleur's, Hermione's, Penelope's, and Angelina's hair red?"

Ginny giggled. "He just wanted you to fit in with the rest of the family."

Remus smiled wistfully as he stared down at the picture. "He's beautiful."

Harry nodded. "Yes, he is. He looks just like Tonks but he has your eyes and Ginny says your smile."

"He's wonderful." Ginny replied.

James grinned and patted his friend on the back. "It looks like your future is going to have its bright side."

Harry watched his father closely. He was pretending to be happy and well but Harry knew the fact that he knew he would be dead in only forty days was weighing heavily on him. Harry was so happy that none of them would remember any of this when he and Ginny left.

"I have a question," Harry replied gaining the attention of everyone. "I saw a memory of Snape's when I was fifteen where dad was being a complete prat and picking on Snape. Mum was yelling at him and going on about how much she hated him. I couldn't even explain to myself how the two of you somehow ended up married. I asked Sirius and Remus and all they told me was Dad smartened up. I was wondering … could you … could you tell me what happened?" Harry asked.

James grinned at Lily, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "She couldn't resist me."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Pul-lease! I only went out with you because I pitied you so much!"

Sirius held his hands up. "Alright – hold it! Let me tell the story – clearly they are insane!"

James and Lily each made to protest this but Remus silenced them with his wand.

Sirius cleared his throat. "Once upon a time in a castle hidden away in magical Scotland, a beautiful redhead was prancing through the school – la-la-la-la-la-la."

"Sirius, really!" Remus exclaimed. "Make it realistic!"

"I'm getting there, Moony!" Sirius insisted. "Alright, so this redhead's name was Lily and she was one of the smartest witches in school. She was brilliant in everything she did except for two things – she couldn't fly a broomstick and she was terrible at Transfiguration. Much to her dismay, there was a handsome Quidditch player who was extremely talented in both of these things. He flirted every day, offering his help in exchange for a date; complimenting her in hopes of a date; and starring after her hopelessly whenever he had a chance. James was desperately, hopelessly, and very pathetically in love with her. The whole school knew it. He tended to make an arse of himself whenever she was around. One day, in sixth year, James' very sexy best mate, Sirius, thought it was time he did something to end this fiasco once and for all. The school year was almost over after all and he didn't think he could take one more year of – oh Lily I love you – eat dung, Potter. So the clever and sexy and talented Sirius trotted along to see Lily in the library – do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do – so he finds Lily in the library and he says 'oh, Lily can't you give James just one little chance?' Lily looks at Sirius with lust in her eyes-"

"Pft!" Remus smirked as Lily glared daggers at Sirius.

"-and exclaimed, 'how can I date James when I'm so in love with you?' So Sirius told her: 'Lily, you are beautiful but my best friend is madly in love with you so nothing can ever happen between us'. Lily nods in understanding. 'Alright … I always knew I was wishing for a lost cause. Perhaps just one shag?' 'Ah, no, I cannot, James is my best friend'. Lily sighed. 'Alright then … I suppose I can go on one date with him if he promises he'll leave me alone from then on'. Sirius tells her that James promises. So the next Hogsmeade trip comes along and James pulls out all the stops, so happy he has finally landed a date with Lily Evans. She stands him up. Poor James is devastated. He just doesn't understand why she hates him so much. He's walking through the castle in his invisibility cloak, moping, when he hears crying. He creeps into the empty classroom and is surprised to see Lily there alone and crying her eyes out. Without even thinking, he sits next to her and cradles her in his arms while she cries. She tells him that her grandfather has died and that he has been her best friend for all of her life. He comforts her and they kiss and alas, Lily realizes he is not such a prat after all and a pretty terrific kisser – not as good as Sirius of course but she can learn to live with such things. That is how Lily and James began."

Remus returned James and Lily their voices.

"That is the most ridiculous story I have ever heard!" Lily exclaimed.

James nodded. "Yeah … first of all I was not moping! Secondly, I didn't … take advantage of her or anything!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Of course you didn't! You were a perfect gentlemen! And Sirius Black! I have never asked you to shag me in my life!"

Sirius grinned, winking at her. "Yeah but I know you want to."

Harry and Ginny were laughing now. Both of them had been silently laughing as Sirius' story continued but now listening to his parents argue they were overcome by hysterics. They both really missed Sirius.

Sirius grinned at Ginny now. "What about you two, Ginny? How did you end up together?"

Ginny turned to smile at Harry. "Well, apparently this dufus fancied me for a bit but never told me. So Harry was banned from playing the last Quidditch game of the season in his sixth year, my fifth, so I played the position of seeker. We won and Harry returned from his detention to the common room filled with celebration. The team was all running towards their captain to shake his hand and hug him. I ran towards him to hug him and tell him about my amazing catch and the next thing I know his lips are on mine."

She grinned at the memory as it swept over her.

A_ roar of celebration erupted from the hole behind her. Harry gaped as people began to scream at the sight of him; several hands pulled him into the room._

"_We won!" yelled Ron, bounding into sight and brandishing the silver Cup at Harry. "We won! Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty! We won!"_

_Harry looked around; there was Ginny running towards him; she had a hard, blazing look in her face as she threw her arms around him. And without even thinking, without planning it, without worrying about the fact that fifty people were watching, Harry kissed her._

_After several long moments – or it might have been half an hour – or possibly several sunlit days – they broke apart. The room had gone very quiet. Then several people wolf-whistled and there was an outbreak of nervous giggling. Harry looked over the top of Ginny's head to see Dean Thomas holding a shattered glass in his hand and Romilda Vane looking as though she might throw something. Hermione was beaming, but Harry's eyes sought Ron. At last he found him, still clutching the Cup and wearing an expression appropriate to having been clubbed over the head. For a fraction of a second they looked at each other, then Ron gave a tiny jerk of the head that Harry understood to mean, "Well – if you must."_

_The creature in his chest roaring in triumph, Harry grinned down at Ginny and gestured wordlessly out of the portrait hole. A long walk on the grounds seemed indicated, during which – if they had time – they might discuss the match._

_Harry took Ginny's hand and led her out of the portrait hole once they had managed to escape the crowd. When they were in the hall, they stopped and looked __at each other. _

"_Why did you kiss me, Harry, I mean, in the common room there in front of all of those people?"_

_Harry looked at her and motioned for her to follow him. He led her outside onto the grounds and they began to walk along the lake. He stopped near a large oak tree and leaned down to kiss her softly. Ginny sighed when he pulled away and they took a seat on the ground._

"_Well, are you going to tell me?"_

_Harry nodded. "I don't know. I mean, I didn't plan to kiss you. I just … you were running towards me and you just … I just acted."_

_Ginny smiled. "But why? You've never liked me that way?"_

"_Yes, I have … for a while now."_

"_And you never told me??"_

_Harry blushed. "Well, I didn't think … I mean, Hermione said that you didn't like me that … way anymore and I just … you're Ron's little sister."_

_Ginny's left eyebrow rose slightly. "Little sister?"_

"_Well, I don't think of you like that, it's just that I saw how mad Ron was when we caught you and Dean snogging that one day and I just thought that well if he knew about how I felt about you then he would … I'm rambling."_

_Ginny grinned. She wasn't sure how to react. She'd been speechless when his lips had met hers in the common room. At first, she'd thought that she'd fallen asleep and was having another one of her indulgent Harry fantasies. But then she knew that she wasn't dreaming when his hesitant tongue had met hers. Then he had been pulling away and when she looked up into those gorgeous eyes of his, she had known … she hadn't been dreaming. Harry had kissed her. And now he was telling her that he liked her?_

_She smiled at him. "Harry, do you fancy me?"_

_He nodded. "Yes."_

_Ginny grinned. "So how long is a while exactly?"_

_Harry gulped. "Well – you see it's kind of like this. During the summer, we spent a lot of time together and I feel like we became even better friends then before and I … well, I sort of got used to you being around and then when school started up again, you well … you weren't there and I missed you. I missed you a lot. At first, I thought, you know it was just because of all of the time that we spent together in the summer, but when I began to really, really want to kill Dean every time he touched you … I think it hit me."_

_Ginny giggled. "You wanted to kill Dean? You were really that jealous?"_

_Harry nodded. "Ginny, you're amazing. One of the most amazing girls that I know and I can't believe that it took me so long to realize that. You've always been there for me, and if it wasn't for you … I mean, after Sirius … Gin … do you regret that I kissed you? I mean, hell I don't have anything good in my life. I'll probably end up being killed by Voldemort or something and I'll always be in some sort of trouble and I just – do you regret that I kissed you?"_

_Ginny shook her head. "No, I don't. So, you've fancied me since the summer?"_

_Harry managed a small smile as he saw the glint of mischief in her eyes. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" When she only grinned, he laughed. "Yeah, I've fancied you since the summer. I didn't say anything or do anything because you were with Dean and then I didn't know how Ron was going to react. I also wasn't sure if you would even be interested, I mean, I knew that you had that crush on me years ago when you were just a kid and Hermione said that you got over me years ago. But I just, hell Gin, you're just so amazing and I just really wish that you wouldn't look at me with that slightly amused grin on your face and actually say something."_

_Ginny's grin widened. "Alright, shut up and kiss me, Potter."_

"_What?" _

_Ginny grinned broadly as she slid forwards and climbed into his lap. "I said, shut up and kiss me." Then she brought her mouth down to his._

_Harry's hands slid up her back and into her hair, yanking on the elastic band that held it back so that her hair fell into his hands. He deepened the kiss, experimenting with his tongue by sliding it along her bottom lip. She let out a purring sound that made his hands fist into her hair. He was kissing Ginny. He was finally kissing her, the one person that he had been dreaming about all year. He turned his head to angle the kiss and grinned when her hands began to drag themselves through his hair._

_Ginny moaned against his mouth. She loved the fact that his hands were in her hair. Dean and Michael had never bothered with something so simple; both of them had preferred to try to cop a feel whenever they could. But Harry was so sweet, and his mouth was … well, she knew that he had only been with Cho but she wondered how he could be so good at kissing. She was kissing Harry. She was finally kissing him, after years of fantasies and a stupid crush. She had gotten over the crush and told Hermione, but there was something that she hadn't told Hermione … she had indeed gotten over her crush on Harry and instead tumbled head-over-heels in love with him._

_Harry pulled back, after what seemed like ages, both of them needing oxygen. He grinned at her. "It's getting late. We should probably head back inside before Filch catches us."_

_Ginny nodded, a small smile on her face. "Okay."_

_They stood up and Harry took her hand in his, bringing it up to his lips for a moment as together they walked back across the grounds and up to the castle. He turned to look at her and grinned. "So, how did the match go?"_

"Ginny?" Harry said for third time.

"Huh? Sorry … I was reminiscing."

Sirius grinned. "You must be a damn good kisser, Harry." He winked at Ginny. "Want to compare?"

"Oi! That's my wife you know!"

Sirius laughed. "I'm just trying to help her make an important decision."

Ginny laughed. "Anyway … back to the story. We were together after that … Harry couldn't keep his eyes off of me."

Harry grinned down at her. "I don't think I can be blamed for that. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever known."

She blushed and Sirius, Remus, and James all made gagging noises.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Honestly! Will you three ever grow up?"

Ginny ignored them and turned in her husband's lap to kiss him softly. She lingered for just a moment on his soft lips and she knew that he was remembering that first night of soft kisses by the lake as well. "I love you."

He smiled at her. "I love you, too." He kissed her again and then kept his arm around her shoulders while he turned back to his parents, Sirius, and Remus. "So … what next?"

"Hello?" A soft squeaky voice echoed throughout the house. "Hello? Is anyone home?"

"We're back here, Peter!" Lily called out. "I forgot he was coming today in all of the excitement."

Harry's hands folded into fists at his sides and Ginny placed her hand over his heart. "Harry … we've told them enough," she whispered. "He's their friend right now."

Harry ignored her and angrily glared as Peter Pettigrew made his way into the kitchen. He grinned down at baby Harry who was playing with a toy snitch as he crawled around the kitchen floor. Harry grinned as he watched his younger self catch sight of Peter and throw a bucket at him as if he knew on some level that he was scum.

"What's going on back here?" Peter asked, his eyes moving to Harry and Ginny and widening. "Uh … who are you?"

Sirius grinned. "Long story, Wormtail, but this is Harry Potter and his wife Ginny from the future. Apparently were all dead in the future. Is Peter dead?"

Harry's eyes darkened. "Yes. Voldemort kills him."

Peter whimpered at this. "You-Know-Who?"

Harry snorted. "Can't even say Voldemort? He's your master, isn't he?"

Peter paled considerably now. "I-I-I don't know w-w-what you're t-t-talking about!"

"Yes, you do!"

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed but before she could grab his arm he stood up, pushing Ginny away from him and marched over and plowed his fist into Peter's face three times before Sirius and James managed to pry him off of him.

"You're scum!" He exclaimed. "Do you know that? SCUM!"

Peter was whimpering now as Lily helped him to his feet, her eyes angry as she looked at Harry. "Peter, sweetie. Maybe you better go. We'll talk later."

He simply nodded and hurried back through the house to leave.

Ginny was holding Harry's hands in hers, his knuckles were a bit bruised. "I told you to leave it."

He tugged his hands free. "How can I? You know I regret not being the one to … if that stupid hand hadn't gotten him I would have!"

"You don't wish you had killed someone!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I do him!" Harry yelled back.

James whistled loudly now. "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?"

Harry swallowed, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "I punched Wormtail."

"Funny, Harry … why?" James demanded.

Ginny shrugged. "You brought it out now you better explain."

They all took a seat around the kitchen table again, baby Harry asleep on his father's shoulder.

Harry sighed before he spoke. "He's not what you think he is."

James glared at his son. "Really? Enlighten me."

Lily nodded. "Peter is a sweetheart."

"Peter is a coward!" Harry exclaimed. "He's not as powerful or as strong as you, as any of you. When he's threatened who do you think he turns to? You. What happens when you're not around? Do you think he stands up for himself? He's a Death Eater!"

Sirius' eyes widened. "WHAT?"

Harry nodded. "A Death Eater … he'll betray you all at some point. He saves my life because I saved his and because he spared me, Voldemort kills him."

"How does he betray us?" Lily asked, her voice fearful.

Ginny shook her head. "It doesn't happen for a long time. Don't worry about it. Harry is raw about it."

Harry nodded. He knew Ginny was doing the right thing here, cutting in. He couldn't tell his parents that it was because of Peter that they would be dead in forty days because that might change the future; they might try to do something to try to remember that. "Yeah, it's a long time from now."

"James? Lily?" A familiar soft voice called out that made Harry's heart lift. He had missed that voice, so full of knowledge and so full of life.

"We're in the kitchen, Albus!" Lily called out.

When Dumbledore stepped into the room, Harry couldn't help but grin broadly.

Dumbledore jolted when he saw them sitting at the table. "Well … James … do you have a brother I was unaware of?"

James grinned. "No … actually, Albus, this is my son Harry and his wife Ginny. They're from the future."

Dumbledore's eyes widened. "Really?"

"We're not here to change anything, sir. It's a gift from a friend of ours to come back in time." Harry held up the hourglass in his hands which now held a number 13:48:16. He jolted when he looked at it. Time had gone by much too quickly in his opinion. "This is how much longer we have until we have to return home. Peter saw us."

Lily shook her head. "No … I … I obliviated him before he left."

Harry nodded. "Good. Then we don't have to worry about him."

"We've learned some pretty interesting things about the future, Albus. Do you have questions for Harry and Ginny?" Sirius asked.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Not really, Sirius. I prefer to live in the now. Is telling us about the future really a good idea, Harry?"

Harry smiled. "It can't hurt anything. I have a liquid for you to drink which will basically rewind time and you will start the day over without us here. Therefore remember nothing."

Dumbledore nodded. "Good to hear. Well, I guess I need to stay around now to take this potion when it is time. So what were we talking about?"

Lily smiled now. "Well, I was hoping to hear more about my son's life. Ginny tells me you're an Auror in the Department of Dark Objects and Missing Persons. How do you like that?"

"I love it. I'm good at it. I have a lot of experience from the war and I enjoy it. I thought about going into professional Quidditch as I had about a million offers but … I really wanted to be an Auror." Harry explained. "Just yesterday I had the opportunity to search for a missing kid which we thankfully found. He wanted to go to the cottage where his parents had taken him for the summer and when he was denied, he wanted to go so badly that he apparated himself there. It was some intense accidental magic."

James chuckled. "Well, I'll say. I don't want to think about that one considering just yesterday you apparated yourself into the kitchen instead of staying in your crib."

Ginny grinned at that. "A troublemaker even at that age? Tut, tut, no wonder you were doomed."

"A troublemaker?" Lily asked. "Please tell me you didn't take after the Marauders?"

"Okay, I didn't take after the Marauders."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Name one year you didn't get into trouble?"

Harry thought for a minute. "Uh …"

"Exactly." Ginny stated. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I can bet money that Harry got into more trouble than the Marauders."

Harry blushed a bit. "It's not like I went looking for trouble. It just found me."

"Uh-huh."

"What kind of trouble exactly? And please, call us James and Lily." Lily asked, an amused grin on her face. Something wonderful swelled inside of her when she watched the playful spousal bickering between her son and his wife.

When Harry shrugged, Ginny answered. "Thank you, Lily. Well, in his first year he snuck around after dark after Dumbledore gave him an invisibility cloak that had once belonged to his dad. While sneaking around, he found a giant three-headed dog."

"Not my fault. How was I supposed to know there was a giant three-headed dog in the castle?"

"Because you're friends with Hagrid. Now shush." Ginny replied before continuing. "Going down to try to stop Snape because you believed Snape was trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone for Voldemort so you went down to try to stop him and almost died."

"Almost being the key word."

Ginny smacked him in the arm. "You were eleven."

"So were you when I saved you from Voldemort and that giant basilisk down in the Chamber of Secrets."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I don't count that as getting into trouble, I was the one in trouble. But you did march in the Forbidden Forest with Ron and were attacked by Hagrid's giant spiders!"

Harry nodded. "Okay, I'll give you that one. It probably wasn't my wisest decision."

Sirius grinned now. "If I'm following this right, you were only 12?"

"Yes."

Sirius slapped his hands together. "Excellent."

"This most certainly does not sound excellent." Lily exclaimed.

Ginny smiled. "I assure you, trouble follows Harry around. In third year there was this whole misunderstanding thing about Sirius where we thought he was trying to kill Harry so there were Dementors at the school. Harry got attacked by them twice."

"Only because I had lived through more horrors than anyone else."

Ginny nodded. "I know, sweetie. They are not pleasant. Then Sirius in his dog form pulled Ron into the Whomping Willow and Harry and Hermione almost got killed by the tree, then attacked by Snape, then attacked by Lupin when he turned into a werewolf. Then the Minister of Magic thought Harry made up the whole story when Sirius escaped from the Dementors."

"So why did I want to kill Harry?" Sirius asked.

Harry shook his head, his hand moving into his wife's. "You didn't. It was a misunderstanding. You kind of spent some time in prison for a crime you never committed but no one knew you were innocent at the time. We found all this out right before Remus transformed into a werewolf but then all hell broke loose."

Remus ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Why was I with you guys on the night of the full moon?"

"You needed an explanation from Sirius. We had all thought he was a mass murderer but he was innocent." Harry explained. "You didn't hurt anyone. Sirius made sure of that."

Ginny nodded. "Yes, he did."

Lily grimaced a bit. "So trouble with Harry's name in it means near death experiences?"

Harry nodded. "Kind of."

Lily closed her eyes and then reached over and punched her husband in the arm. "James … why does he have to be like you?"

"Hey, ow! I only had four near-death experiences, by the sounds of it Harry is going to surpass me!" James exclaimed.

Sirius grinned. "Do you count Mindy Brackle sneaking into our dorm room and into your bed as a near death experience? You did scream pretty loud!"

James blushed scarlet. "Yeah well, when a strange girl that you have told on more than one occasion that you are not interested in attacks you naked in your bed, screaming seems to be in order."

"Prongs, she was hot."

"Not everything in a skirt is hot, Padfoot."

Sirius grinned. "Still."

Remus held his hand up. "So, do we want to hear about the trouble in fourth year?"

Ginny smiled at those words. "Well, let's just say the Tri-Wizard Tournament came to Hogwarts. It was fixed so only seventeen year olds could participate but Voldemort had a Death Eater in disguise at Hogwarts who caused Harry to become a champion."

Harry shrugged. "The dragon was nothing. The lake was a bit more challenging. The maze was simple enough."

"Facing Voldemort?" Ginny whispered.

Harry sighed. "I thought I was going to die."

James swallowed. "You faced Voldemort at fourteen?"

The room had suddenly become very silent. The playful atmosphere vanished.

Harry nodded. "Yes. I had already faced him twice, but not really. In first year with the stone, he was a parasite on Professor Quirrell's head. In second year, he was a memory that came out of the diary that had possessed Ginny. He lost his body many years ago but he was still alive. He used my blood that night to come back to life. He untied me and told his Death Eaters to give me back my wand. He wanted to duel. I didn't know how to duel. I hid for a bit and then I thought that if I was going to die, I didn't want to die hiding. So I stepped out to face him. He yelled the killing curse and I yelled the disarming curse. It was the only spell that came to my mind. Some weird thing happened with our wands, they happened to be made from the same core so they didn't work against each other and I was able to escape."

Ginny closed her eyes. "I remember sitting in the stands and this big flash appeared and Harry was there with Cedric, the other Hogwarts champion, dead. Harry was crying and shaking and saying something to Dumbledore that put so much concern in his eyes. It scared me."

James closed his eyes. "I can't even imagine."

Lily stood up. "Most of the day is gone. We missed lunch completely. I think we might have an early dinner."

She hurried into the kitchen and Harry stood up to follow her.

"Mum?"

Lily turned, tears in her eyes. "I know this means a lot to you, to be here, to get to know us. But … it hurts me to know you went through so much and that I wasn't there for you."

Harry moved and pulled her into his arms. "You were. I always felt you with me."

She nodded and kissed his cheeks. "You're so handsome."

He blushed. "Mum."

She laughed now. "Good, a little embarrassment." She kissed his cheek again. "I think you're going to be a wonderful father."

He smiled. "Thank you."

"Alright. Why don't you tell everyone to come into the kitchen and we can continue this conversation as I cook?"

Harry grinned. "Sounds good."

Within five minutes everyone was settled around the table as Ginny helped Lily toss something together for dinner. Baby Harry had woken up from the nap he had taken on his father's shoulder as no one had left to lay him down. James placed him the high chair and he happily ate some apple slices as if he understood it was important for him to be quiet and good.

"So," Sirius began. "Do we get to hear the trouble in fifth year?"

Harry grinned at that. "Well, I started the year off by being attacked by Dementors in Little Whinging and then being expelled from Hogwarts for doing magic. But Dumbledore saved me there as it was self defence. Then, we had a psycho DADA teacher named Umbridge, who was actually one of the Ministry people hell bent on expelling me. She banned me from playing Quidditch for life. She refused to teach us any spells and told us that as long as we understood the theory we would do fine on our O.W.L.s. We were not impressed. So, my friends had this idea of starting a secret Defence group with me as the teacher. We called it Dumbledore's Army."

Dumbledore, who had been silent through most of this smiled. "My army?"

Harry nodded. "The Ministry thought you were building a giant army behind their backs so we thought it was fun. We had lessons and everyone improved really great. But I kept having these dreams about a corridor and Dumbledore made me take Occlumency lessons with Snape. They didn't go well as we both hated each other's guts. Then I got an image of Sirius being tortured by Voldemort. I had learned at Christmas that these images were real. I tried to contact Sirius but there was no answer so I rushed to the Ministry of Magic and the Hall of Prophecy without a thought. I dragged my friends into it."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You did not drag us into it. We were not going to let you go there alone. I loved Sirius too."

Sirius grinned. "Of course you loved me. I'm sexy."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Good Lord, Sirius. She's young enough to be your daughter."

Sirius grinned. "Not at the moment."

Ginny blushed. "Well, sorry but I always thought of you as a brother."

Sirius sighed. "Shame."

Harry cleared his throat. "Okay, so if you would stop flirting with my wife now." When Sirius grinned, he continued. "Okay, well we ran into Death Eaters. Voldemort needed me to lift a prophecy down made about the two of us. Something that no one had ever told me. There was a big battle, the Order of the Phoenix came to help and Bellatrix Lestrange killed Sirius in front of me. I ran after her, determined to kill her and I was possessed by Voldemort. It was very scary. After I destroyed Dumbledore's office in anger, he told me the prophecy. I had to kill Voldemort or he would kill me. Obviously this didn't sit well with me."

Ginny nodded. "He turned into a real moody git, worse than before. He was dealing with this which he refused to tell anyone and with losing Sirius. Then sixth year came along."

"It was interesting. I had private lessons with Dumbledore studying Voldemort's past."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled now. "Really? What was the purpose?"

"Horcruxes. Voldemort made seven."

Dumbledore's eyes widened now. "Seven?"

Harry nodded. "You took me with you to help destroy one. It turned out to be a fake but you were so weak by the time we got back to the castle from drinking this potion. You asked for Snape. But then … he killed you. I learned later it was part of the plan but in the moment I had never hated anyone more than I hated Snape."

James and Sirius looked at each other. "Git."

Ginny nodded. "He was yes, but he was also a great and brave man. Seventh year was the hardest. Harry didn't return to school. He went out to search for the horcruxes and eventually returned to the castle to kill Voldemort."

The room was silent.

Harry nodded. "I did. But I had to sacrifice myself first. I died. I ended up in some weird place where everyone was and I spoke to Dumbledore and he told me I had a choice and that my life wasn't over yet. So I went back."

Tears poured down Lily's face and even James wiped a tear from his eye.

"He's the bravest, most noble man I have ever known. You should be very proud of him." Ginny replied, a soft smile on her face.

Lily nodded, turning from her spot and moving to tug Harry into her arms. "I am."

Harry smiled as he was hugged tightly by both of his parents.

James grinned when he pulled back. "It looks like Lily and I did good."

Lily smiled and began to dish out the pasta she had thrown together. Once they were all seated around the table and eating, Sirius spoke up.

"Let me get this straight. You are not only a fantastic Quidditch player but you save the world and you're still married at twenty-one?"

Harry laughed now. "Ginny's the one, Sirius."

Ginny slipped her arm around her husband's waist. "There were lots of other girls who were interested, but Harry wasn't looking. I would like to think his eyes were strictly on me but honestly, he had other things on his mind."

"A bloke should never have anything but women on the mind."

"Sirius, will you stop thinking about sex for one minute!" Lily exclaimed in exasperation.

Remus grinned now and scratched his chin. "Sorry, Lil, I can't even do that one. Asking Sirius is asking too much."

James nodded. "Isn't it true that men think about sex like twenty-three hours out of the day or something?"

Lily sighed. "Never mind."

Dumbledore chuckled. "It's nice to see that some of my favourite students still have a great sense of humor."

Harry grinned, tugging his wife back into his lap and wrapping his arms around her. "So, I feel like I've told you the story of my entire life but I would really like to know more about you guys."

"Like what?" James asked.

Harry shrugged. "Well, I keep hearing about what an arse you made of yourself, Dad. What kind of things did you do exactly?"

Sirius grinned evilly now. "Oh-ho! Now this is my territory!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "It's honestly hard to find a place to start. What didn't James do to get your mother's attention?"

Lily smiled at that. "Some of it was really sweet."

Sirius grinned. "In third year he wrote you that Valentine that rhymed and squirted perfume on you. I believe you broke it in half and smashed it over his head."

Lily blushed. "It was insulting! The Valentine said: You're more beautiful than glass and more precious than diamonds; whenever I see you I wonder how it happened. You are the one I dream of at night; let me love you, Evans, and shag you tonight."

Harry busted into laughter and Ginny placed a hand over her mouth. "Merlin! No wonder you crushed it over his head!"

Sirius smirked now. "Actually, the one James wrote wasn't too bad but I switched it on him."

"Padfoot!" James exclaimed, elbowing his friend in the ribs.

Sirius shrugged. "I thought it was funny."

Remus shook his head. "Anyways, there was another time in fourth year when we had a costume ball. James asked Lily out and suggested they wear matching costumes of nudity – he was slapped."

"Then there was the time he asked her out through song in the middle of the Great Hall and did a booty dance."

"Oh and remember when he sent her those exotic flowers from Herbology that turned out to attack you during the night?"

"And there was the time when he sent her a love letter that I switched for a semi-pornographic love letter."

Lily's mouth dropped open. "Do you mean to tell me that half of the rotten things James did was actually you?"

Sirius shrugged. "You never said yes anyway."

James glared at his friend before turning to his wife. "And you wonder why I was nervous around you."

Harry grinned. "It sounds like it was entertaining."

Ginny nodded. "Very much so. It looks like Lily was glad to let herself get caught though."

Lily smiled at those words. "Yes, I was. I didn't know it then, but falling for James was the best thing to ever happen to me."

Dumbledore grinned and cleared his throat. "I agree, though I do seem to remember a seventh year Head Girl bursting into my office and accusing me of becoming stupid in my old age for choosing a stupid, incompetent, immature, dungbell to be Head Boy. But I overlooked such statements."

Lily blushed. "Er, sorry about that."

Dumbledore grinned. "Never fear my dear. I knew you didn't mean it."

Harry glanced at the time turner in his hand. "Only a few hours left. I can't believe how quickly this day has gone by."

Lily nodded. "It's already after twelve. I need to get baby Harry down for the night. We've spent so much time talking the day has flown by."

Harry watched his mother hurry upstairs and he smiled at Ginny. "This has been the most amazing gift."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him softly. "You deserve it."

Dumbledore stood up, glancing out the window. "It makes me feel good to know that good times are ahead, even if I won't be around to see them."

James nodded. "I know the feeling. I'm also glad that you fell in love and found the woman of your dreams and did not take after your godfather."

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed.

Remus grinned. "He'll never learn."

Lily came back downstairs. "You were such a great baby, Harry. You just went right to sleep."

Harry grinned. "Um … good?"

James laughed. "I suppose that does seem weird."

"A bit, yeah."

Lily smiled. "Well … is there anything else you would like to know?"

Harry nodded. "I would like to hear some more stories about you guys in school. I found the Marauder's Map and I know from some of the professors that you definitely had your fair share of adventures."

James grinned, leaning back in his chair. "I'll say we did. We had this professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts one year, Professor Atom. He was a crazy one, thought the world was going to end tomorrow and we all needed to be prepared. So Sirius and I snuck into his office and booby-trapped it. When he walked in, the room went dark and the ground shook and basically it looked like the end of the world. He was livid. McGonagall knew it was us and we got detention for three months."

Sirius laughed. "That was a good one! Remember when I asked McGonagall to the costume ball?"

Remus busted into laughter. "She gave you that stern look of hers and said: Black, I am not even going to dignify that with an answer!"

Sirius grinned. "So I told her I knew that meant she secretly had the hots for me."

James grinned. "Didn't she cuff you alongside the head?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah. She was always a mother to me."

Remus grinned. "Well you got into more trouble than anyone else. Remember that time you put that curse on Snape so that every time he walked he would start swing dancing?"

"Oooh yeah and remember when I kept owling him bottles of shampoo and a howler?"

Harry laughed now. "Seriously?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "They were very immature."

Dumbledore smiled now. "I don't know, Lily. I do seem to recall you cursing James Potter so that he was stuck to the castle wall, painted purple, and was forced to sing "Shake, Rattle, and Roll" for all eternity until I changed him back?"

Lily shrugged. "He deserved that."

Ginny giggled now. "Oh man, that's a good one!"

James smirked. "See, you weren't so perfect either!"

Lily shrugged. "Oh, I am."

Sirius grinned now. "What about that time Lily's sister was forced to put up with us at Evans' house and her dumbass boyfriend made a move on Lily?"

James' eyes darkened. "Oh yeah, I punched him in the face and when Mr. Evans asked me why I told him because Lily said I couldn't use magic. He laughed for over five minutes."

"Petunia was so angry! She told my father he didn't care about anyone but himself and that he obviously didn't love her." Lily explained.

James nodded. "Your dad said something like it wasn't his fault that her whale-friend was hitting on her sister and that if my fist hadn't gotten there first, his would have."

"Whale-friend?" Harry asked, swallowing a laugh.

"Well, he wasn't exactly small."

Harry grinned now. "He's still not."

Sirius grinned. "So many good stories and so little time."

Ginny nodded as she glanced at the clock. "Time has just flown by. I guess when you're enjoying yourself … we spent the whole time talking."

Dumbledore smiled. "Sometimes that's the best way."

"Harry … we need to give them the potion. We have less than an hour left." Ginny replied.

Harry nodded. He opened the time turner and took out the potion. The day had passed much too quickly but he knew he would never forget it as long as he lived. "I'm going to need you to drink this. It will rewind the last twenty-four hours as if they never happened and you'll remember none of this."

Dumbledore nodded. "That is quite a remarkable invention. It seems there are some good things to look forward to in the future."

Harry smiled, "Yeah, there is." He stepped forward and held his hand out to his old headmaster. "Sir, I just want to say thank you for everything that you have done for me. I'll never forget any of it."

Dumbledore smiled back at him, a twinkle in his eye. "Well, I don't know what I have done for you but you're very welcome."

Harry moved to hug Remus and Sirius. "You two are very important to me. I just wanted you to know that."

Remus grinned. "I'm glad I could help."

Sirius winked at him. "I just wish I taught you more about girls … your wife is hot and all but really, Harry, married?"

Harry laughed as he turned to hug his father, tears in his eyes now. "I'm never going to forget this gift. It gave me the chance to get to know you. For what it's worth … you're a great father for as long as I have you."

James smiled at his son, patting him on the back. "Thanks. It was … er, nice to see you all grown up."

Harry grinned before he turned to his mum. When he pulled her into his arms she clung tightly and he inhaled her scent. She smelt like oranges and cinnamon and he knew he would treasure that scent for as long as he lived. "I love you, Mum. Thank you for … my life."

Lily nodded, tears in her eyes. Harry knew she didn't completely understand what he had just said but she kissed his cheek. "We love you, Harry. We're so proud of you."

Ginny hugged them all in turn and heard their words of congratulations once more. "Thank you."

Sirius picked up the bottle first. "Alright then … bottoms up!" He downed the red liquid, followed by the others and within twenty seconds they had all collapsed to the floor.

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand. "Is that-?"

Ginny nodded, holding her husband's hand tightly in hers. "Yes … it's supposed to happen. It's time for us to go back now, Harry."

He nodded and grabbed hold of the rest of the hourglass and in a flash of light they were both thrown back into their own time.

Ginny was lying completely on top of him on the chesterfield. "Well, that was a good landing."

Harry grinned and kissed her softly. "I think it's great, you're in a perfect position."

"Hmm," was all Ginny said as she climbed to her feet. "It feels like it was a dream."

He nodded. "I don't even care if it was. It was the best present I've ever received."

Ginny smiled. "I think you're right about that." The doorbell rang and Ginny looked up at Harry. "Who could be calling at this hour?"

Harry laughed. "Gin … we went back in time for twenty-four hours there and then came back … what time is it actually? What day is it?"

Ginny shrugged and opened the door, her grin widening at the sight of Andromeda holding Teddy. "Well hi there, Handsome!"

Teddy grinned. "Auntie Ginny!"

Ginny tugged him into her arms and kissed his puckered lips. "I missed you."

Andromeda smiled. "I know I'm a few days early but he was talking about you. I was actually looking to make a trip to France to see my sister-in-law. I thought maybe you wouldn't mind taking Teddy three days early."

"Three days early? What day is it?" Harry asked from behind Ginny.

Andromeda glanced at Harry quizzically. "Did vacation hurt your head? It's three days before Christmas."

Harry grinned. "You know me, if I'm not in the office I'm lost. Anyway, we'd love to have Teddy, Dromeda."

She smiled. "Good. Kiss Grandma goodbye, Theodore."

Teddy kissed her goodbye and then waved happily as she Disapparated before he turned his whiskey coloured eyes on Harry and Ginny. "Cookie?"

Harry grinned. "It's good to be home."

THE END!


End file.
